Fair
Fair (フエア, Fea) is the female protagonist from Summon Night 4. Her male counterpart being Ray. Personality Fair may be a bit too mature for her age. Since she is too reliable, it's difficult to see someone treating her as a normal girl. She always acts fast and certain of what she is doing. She always fights with all her powers to go against anything she can’t accept. She hates her father with all her heart, often referring to him as “no-good old man”. Background At a very young age, Fair's father has gone on a quest to find a cure for her twin sister's disease. Since then, Fair was left in the care of her father's old friend, who is a very strict person. For this reason, Fair worked as an innkeeper in Traiul Town at a very young age. Fair is a great cook, in fact, she is so good that her inn is more of a restaurant, since people come often to eat rather than to stay. She is always receiving lessons and challenges from the enigmatic Gourmet Gramps to improve her skills. Development One day, she and her friends, Lisher and Lushean Bronx, went to the mountains for a walk and suddenly a meteor crashes nearby. Inside the meteor, they found a Baby Dragon. Since then, Fair had to live with the dragon kid in her inn, not much of a problem, but them ahe found out the dragon can also change to human form, causing a big commotion. A few days later, a mysterious group went after the dragon and started to attack Fair and her friends many times. To help them out, a group of self-proclaimed “high clerics” start to assemble around the town assuring that the baby was a reincarnation of their leader, The Solstice Dragon - a type of dragon god – the dragon had the power to open a gate to other worlds, a very precious ability to all summons slaved in Lyndbaum. Fair would also find out the enemy force is connected with the Colorless Faction, and Gian – their leader – is has plans to invade the baby’s homeland seeking vengeance. Fair would also learn that her mother is a High Fairy, making her an Arozaid. Between all the chaos she find peace in a friendship with a mysterious girl called Enysha, but turns out she was one of Gian’s ally and the enemies’ sub-leader. However, the lies Gian used to bind her eventually got uncovered by the party and Gian was being cornered. The final battle stage would be in Lawsburg, The Dragon’s own castle, stolen by Gian and used as an altar to a ritual where Gian became a dragon himself. Suffering a breackdown, he changed into a being of chaos and was defeated by the heroes. In the end, Fair was able to meet with her mother again and also found out her father and sister were doing well. She continued to live happily as an inn keeper now together with her own “child”. Trivia * Fair, along with Ray are the only protagonists in the main series that are unable to use Bonding Rites skill to find new Summons. * Fair is the younger heroine in the main series. * Fair is the only main character in the main series to never being voiced. * Fair and Ray have the odd trait of "beating the evil out of people". At the end of the game, pretty much every single named character becomes her friend. Gallery SN4-Fea2.jpg|Fair in a concept art for the PS2 version SN4-Fair.png|Fair in a promotional art for the PSP remake SNCollection4-Fair.jpg|Fair in Summon Night Collection SN4-Fea3.jpg|Fair and Milreaf in a promotional art SN4-Fea4.jpg|Fair and Lyurm in a promotional art See also * Summon Night 4 External links Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 4 Character